


Dream for me

by NyxSolei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has nightmares, Natasha too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream for me

**Author's Note:**

> ah i really shouldnt be writing when i have a writing block   
> here goes nothing!

There are many things that you can call James Barnes, but weak wasn't one of them. He tried for long time not to make anyone feel sorry for him or upset because of him. It has been already a year and a half since he regained his complete memory, and he seemed to be getting better and better. Everything went wonderfully- Natasha was by his side, affectionate and loving, Steve was his pal again and he went on constant missions to keep him occupied.   
But that night, something went wrong.  
  
  
He was standing in the middle of a highway, with a gun leaned on his shoulder and arm; it was a dream of the times when he was the so-called Winter Soldier again. The sun burnt the enemy's eyes, and his too, since he couldn't quiet see who was it. But at a time, he didn't try to figure out anything, he just followed orders and fulfilled missions. In some ways, he still works like that. Bucky kept walking forward, his gun aimed at the running enemy. He didn't hesitate when he had to shoot and bring the enemy down. And when it was down, he finally saw who it was. The real Bucky, behind the dream, wanted to scream and plead for the Winter Soldier that took over this nightmare, he wanted to shut it down and stop. He wanted it to end. He looked down on a severely hurt Natasha, who begged for mercy. But a man who has no memory of it, can't show it.  
  
  
When he shot that one shot, he roared, slamming his eyes open and waking up from his dream. He looked quickly to his side, and she wasn't there. Panicked, he ran to the living room, to find her asleep on the couch; somewhat unlikely for her to do so. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead, his hand trailing down her cheek softly, that's when he saw the blood.   
She wasn't asleep.  
She was murdered.  
Did he..?  
  
He looked at his left prosthetic arm, knowing the familiar smell of rich, spilled blood. Bucky screamed as he looked away, crying out Natasha's name.   
There are many things that you can call James Barnes, and a murderer, was surely one of them.  
He murdered his beloved Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
